1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive circuit, an electro-optical device and a drive method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is well known to use a liquid crystal panel using a simple matrix system or a liquid crystal panel using an active matrix system with thin film transistors (TFT) as a liquid crystal panel used for an electronic device such as a mobile phone.
A simple matrix system has the advantage of providing a panel with lower power consumption but the disadvantage of difficulty in realizing a multicolor display and/or motion picture display. On the other hand, an active matrix system has the advantage of ease in realizing a multicolor display and/or motion picture display but the disadvantage of difficulty in providing a panel with low power consumption.
Recently, in the area of mobile type electronic equipment such as mobile phones, demand has increased for a multicolor display and/or motion picture display that provides a high quality image. Hence, a liquid crystal panel using an active matrix system has been gradually replaced with a liquid crystal panel using a simple matrix system in products for the general public.
Incidentally, in a liquid crystal panel of an active matrix system, an operational amplifier of voltage follower junction, which functions as an impedance conversion circuit, is installed in the output circuit of the data line drive circuit that drives data lines of a display panel. If such operational amplifier is installed in an output circuit, it is possible to suppress voltage drift of data line to a minimum so as to set desired gray-scale voltage of the data line in a short time.
However, when an operational amplifier is installed in an output circuit, there is a problem of increasing wastefully consumed current, namely large consumption of current. In particular, the number of the operational amplifiers is equivalent to the number of data lines. Therefore, when power consumption of each operational amplifier increases, power consumption of data line drive circuits is increased by the number of these operational amplifiers, which adds to the problem of excess power consumption.
In view of the above-mentioned technical issue, the present invention is intended to provide a drive circuit for a display panel with low power consumption, an electro-optical device including the drive circuit and a method of driving the drive circuit.